Project Tolerance
by Lyrieux
Summary: An alliance is drawn between the Victoriano family and another during difficult times; an Orphanage with support for those aided is planned in remembrance of Laura and her caring, gentle ways. Tolerance is given in the most unlikely of friendships, an innocent alliance amidst bitter bonds that are gradually turning sour before project completion.


_Just as a heads up; this piece of writing shall be based pre-Evil Within game and take place in an Alternative Universe where Ruben/Ruvik did not murder his parents. Other events continue to take place, as does his motivation for creating STEM._

* * *

Calm tendrils of bespoke music notes echoed effortlessly through the fine hallways and stained windows of the grand opera house. Thundering rain and hammering wind provided percussion tones to the natural masterpiece which basked the beautifully kept residence in a sense of comfort and calm. Both together seemed to create a war of decadence and strength; one loud, strong and noble; the other gentle, soft and understanding. Trees were beginning to give up infantries of leaves; letting them go to cross the lands of the small empire in a precise and swirling ballet within the arms of the cascading wind. Like the betrayal in Shakespeare's Hamlet between Gertrude and her deceased husband; the wind dropped the leaves to the floor and allowed them to wither bitterly as nothing more than a pushed aside memory.

Subtle violence raged on within the casing of the piano; hammers whipping strings into increasing their output; like archers they threw out notational sounds that slashed through the sitting airwaves and furtively pushed particles away so they could fill the space with pride and valor. A short lived victory, for the mighty wind and the noble rain struck back with the force of a villain and, like an unsung hero of many wars past; the piano kept playing. Time was not an ally as it wore on; the wind losing energy, the rain drained of resources. The subtle, slow tune of the piano still rang on through those beautiful, decorated halls, chanting out towards a seated audience celebrating the joining of two Aristocratic families in heading the supportive council for Orphaned children; alongside the input of the Church.

Very _few_ families of a financially stable nature opted to aid those around them, least so those of estranged nobility; many kept to themselves, kept silent in the face of misfortune in order to attempt to protect their own kin. Not an unfamiliar trait among most, for many would rather look out for their own kin than those of others in dire times. This, however, was not one of those times and two rather distinguished families had now joined in unison in order to support the orphans of the county in pledging to build and support a new orphanage. This grand plan would also include financial stability for the orphanage itself, as well as tuition and support for those within it on all levels that were needed. The children would be given as good a start at life as possible, for fate had not handed them a kind deck of cards thus far.

"I am certain I am not alone in thinking that those young lives that have been affected by loss, tragedy and abandonment can one day provide what the county needs, and indeed the country beyond, in the form of new and motivated minds. Our support will allow them to flourish, to grow as human beings, to be lifted from the depths of darkness and up into the light of the world to be potential doctors, teachers, politicians and in aiding them, we will aid our future."

Firm words spoken from a strong ally and supporter of the Church; pale hair, chiselled cheekbones, sunken eyes; those who were attending that evening would no doubt recognize Ernesto Victoriano stood upon the stage before hearing his voice and his powerful words of condolence and ambition. A blue cravat was donned under a chestnut waistcoat, white shirt and gleaming cufflinks twice as visible in the brightened lights of the grand opera house; the very venue that evening for celebration for it felt fitting in thought of such grand plans.

Applause came over the room, a few comments called in light heartedness towards the male stood in confidence. Ernesto pivoted to face his new partner in their endeavour, giving his shoulder a hearty pat in friendly nature and a billow of a laugh of pure optimism and perhaps excitement, too. Close words were exchanged before the younger, unknown male took a step forward to say his own piece regarding their helping-hand and future prospects.

"The Church, the Von-Prasslett and Victoriano estates shall do our utmost in performing all duties required in providing more than adequate support towards such misfortune-plagued children; to give them a life away from grief and to motivate them to search for their future. All children should be able to access an education and to be supported though such regardless of income of their parents or guardians and thus, I am proud to announce that such bursaries and support will be available to those that are eligible to apply, not exclusively to those coming into the orphanages care in the future."

Charles Von-Prasslett; clad in a burgundy waistcoat, swallowtail coat and black cravat, he stood proudly next to the elder, accepting the applause with a genuine smile and a future to very much look forward to. He was a charity man, with a small family of his own and during past talks of such support towards those of a less fortunate nature, himself and Ernesto had exchanged conversation and discovered similarities in their morals and thus, the theory of the support system and the ongoing care for those less fortunate came to light. The church, however, would provide a link to hope while they would provide financial links to make such all possible.

More applause narrated their leave of the stage, moving to join their families for the rest of the evening's entertainment, beverages and sustenance. No associate from the church could be found and thus, both family leads chose to seat together and converse among family members for the remaining duration of the evening. They would come to know one another rather well in the coming weeks and thus it would provide a grand foundation for their working relationship if all were to get along swimmingly from the beginning.

"Ernesto, Beatriz, this is my wife; Elizabeth and my daughter; Arnya." A rather simple introduction to begin with, as the two families got themselves acquainted with one another before taking a seat for the meal of the evening; each exchanging their own pleasantries, taking a good few moments before continuing. Of course, Ernesto and Charles knew one another long before their current meeting; this was merely an opportunity for the rest of each family to get to know one another more firmly before any of the more serious plans rolled into action. A strongly knitted alliance would provide a grand foundation.

Elizabeth was the most welcoming, having been raised within a large family. Her golden curls were weighted onto her slender shoulders, black dress brushing the ground while makeup remained classy and minimal. She was a laid-back being in personality, preferring to remain quiet and proper rather than outspoken. Traits of which had partially passed on to her daughter, though Arnya would pry if she felt she needed to.

"It is such a shame, do you not think, that even in the most modern of societies there are still those that struggle to meet the most mundane of needs? Honestly, the government are leaving far too many to fend for themselves; it is times like this that all classes must pull together... must aid one another in order to keep more alive and well. I do believe we are doing the best we can in giving those that are the most innocent and unaided a way of gaining a grand future."

Such simple and yet powerful words spoken by Charles; it was common knowledge that those around were becoming forgotten by local governments, higher-ups and authorities. Focus had been put unto those most able to contribute to the monetary side of society, not allowing any other to climb to such heights with any ease or assurance. It was time to change that, and aid the next generation forwards, motivate them to be what they wish to and be there for them each and every step of the way until their wings were splay enough to jump forwards on their own accord. It was those nursing steps, those reassurances that were denied to so very many children those says simply because they were orphaned for one reason or another. The government, supposedly, did not have enough funds to adequately care for most and there was little chance that every child would be adopted. It was agreements like this; between the Von-Prassletts, the Victoriano's and the local Church that gave those children hope, support and motivation to continue to a future that might have otherwise been out of reach.

"Certainly. I understand now, more than before, the difficulty of loss... of grieving." First true words spoken by Beatriz that evening, partaking in conversation now they were upon a subject she felt she could contribute to. She was dressed as she would at home, with her silky locks brushed back into a bun, her features kept naturally beautiful and her dress floor-length and dark in hue.

It was known throughout the community the loss and grief that was given to the Victoriano's after the tragedy of the fire and the loss of their daughter. Most would focus on her death and grieve alongside Beatriz through such, but many forgot the extensive physical and mental scarring young Ruben had been forced through, and word recently came out that he had refused any more reconstructive surgery. Perhaps he wished for his scars to remain as a reminder? Or perhaps he simply no longer _cared._

"Indeed; the loss of Laura was... unbearable, to say the very least; and Ruben, he has not been the same since... but I am sure he will seek comfort in the Laura Foundation, as we will." Sincerely spoken from Ernesto, eyes turning to watch the youngest Von-Prasslett as she took in the conversation and expressed thoughts through her facial features; there was no trace of lie or falsities in the way she conveyed herself. That of which was spoken caused a silence, a long moment of thought for each to dwell on for as long as they wished for the delicate conversation of the loss of Laura Victoriano was posing as salt to a still healing wound, though such happened many years prior.

"Is Ruben not here this evening?" A break to the ice, a question posed to a silent audience to rouse minds away from lingering, aging grief and to a different subject. Arnya had spoken up, slim fingers laced together, neatly in her lap while her glass of wine remained untouched in front of her on the table. The brightness of her red cocktail dress was stark in comparison to the champagne-tinted surroundings and rather _dull_ coloured wears; pale brown hair swept back into a neat bun, tendrils allowed to fall loose around her ears.

Beatriz gave a long sip to her beverage, not wishing to answer the question herself as she knew her son's pain was as great as hers in losing Laura, she knew of his emotional agony and understood why he was doing what he was back home; ruthless research of an almost obsessed nature. Words of such, however, did not voice; instead, Ernesto answered;

"No, I am afraid not. Ruben had... _prior arrangements_ this evening to continue his research. He has been quite the scientist from a tender age. You see, Laura was always one to encourage him to best himself, to follow his mind, to expand his horizons even when the rest of us were... less than pleased with the vile, deceased creatures he used to drag home. Since the loss of Laura, Ruben has upped his work, though I am afraid I cannot explain much of it for I do not understand what it is he is hoping to achieve. He works with the aid of Marcelo Jimenez, a doctor at Beacon mental hospital. Ruben is an... _outpatient_ there as of the moment."

Honesty was going to be the best policy if both families were going to get on well during the course of the project. It must be known, since the Von-Prasslett's were due to spend some time at Victoriano Manor in the near future, that their son was not of complete sound mind and indeed, would be somewhat difficult to speak to if they saw him at all. It seemed, however, that there was understanding between all of them, a mutual respect long earned.

"He holds scientific research experiments at home?" Arnya, ever inquisitive and interested, proceeds with her questions though received a gentle nudge under the table from her mother, to softly remind her that not all questions regarding a rather cryptic topic would be welcomed. They would, in essence, be better saved for Ruben himself.

"Indeed. Once we came to understand that what he was doing was close to his heart and possibly a coping mechanism, we altered the basement of the manor to a laboratory. Of course, Ruben has _always_ been interested in the _innermost_ workings of animals and whatnot but it appears that the loss of his sister has taken him a rather different route. Though, as previously stated, I wish not to tell you much more as I may get facts wrong. Perhaps, Ruben himself will explain." An unlikely meeting, though it gave the young female enough understanding for now, citing her interest.

The evening wore on; alcoholic beverages were enjoyed alongside fine-dining, grand entertainment and music from sincerely talented musicians. It was a long evening, all in all, but the celebration was an absolute success and hopefully a hint towards prospects to come. They had only good propositions and words to speak when the two families, now partners, came to part ways for the time being; knowledge shared that they would once more be within one another's company in the coming week for the Von-Prasslett's were to spend a few days within Victoriano Manor as a working holiday; time spent to finalise plans in the state of comfort.

"Do take care, Charles. I shall see yourself and your family on Thursday, yes? I will be sure to have blueprints written up by then; time to take the bull by the horns, eh? No point in dallying when there are children suffering."

"Indeed; we shall look forward to your company once again; goodnight Ernesto, Beatriz."

With final pleasantries exchanged, the two counterparts parted ways, ending their evening on a high note with hope and determination reflecting within their eyes. The next week would surely test their newly lay foundations of friendship, of being business partners, of trust. No doubt, there was much to come, much to happen before the completion of their plan, of the orphanage and the safety nets surrounding it.


End file.
